


Innocent Lust

by Gabriel_Sage



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Apples, Gen, Japanese Task Force Headquarters, Kira - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sage/pseuds/Gabriel_Sage
Summary: Ryuk gets a little too antsy for apples during the Kira investigation... And L just happened to have a few.





	

     It started out as another normal day in the Japanese Task Force Headquarters, Light helping to find data on his alter ego while simultaneously deflecting all suspicion from himself. All was well and good, until Light noticed that Ryuk had that look of desire and hunger in his eyes that was usually reserved for when he was craving a certain juicy red fruit somewhere within his sights. He was staring quite pointedly somewhere, and when Light followed his gaze, he blanched. Because Ryuk was staring directly at the back of L’s head, just barely sticking up above the back of his chair. Ryuk began slowly creeping closer to him, and Light quickly cleared his throat. Ryuk froze, but L also straightened up, revealing more of his unkempt mop.

     "Light-kun?" L swiveled around to face him, and Light felt a little more at ease when he realized that there was an apple in L’s hands that he was toying with, turning over and over in his hands. That was likely what Ryuk had been (and still was) lustfully drooling over, rather than his initial conclusion. Thankfully.

     "Yes, Ryuzaki?" Light queried, carefully ensuring that none of his recently fluctuating emotions had surfaced in his tone, leaving it professional with a tinge of curiosity.

     "Did you know gods of death love apples? Here." He hunched further down as to pitch the apple underhanded to Light, and Light cupped his hands in preparation to receive it. The apple went up, up, gleaming at it spun slightly in the fluorescent light at the apex of its arch, before beginning to fall again as gravity once again began exerting its forces upon it. But suddenly, Ryuk swooped down and nabbed it mid-barrel roll, speedily eating it. L’s mouth fell open in shock as he observed the apple being intercepted by some invisible force, and then rapidly consumed in midair.

     " _No bloody way,_ " L gasped in unmistakable English, and then grabbing another apple from his desk, he tossed it into the air as well. It was also swiftly devoured. Needless to say, by this time, L was no longer the only observer in the room left staring at the no-longer assumed unoccupied air. L swallowed, and shook his head rapidly.  
     "I propose that the percentage has gone up twelve percent in favor of Light-kun being Kira," L announced. It was a testament to how unnerved everyone was that they didn't argue this. Light wanted to do nothing more than to smack sense into Ryuk as he shrugged apologetically down at him, munching the last bits of apple with a leer that left him quite positive that he wasn't sorry at all.


End file.
